Slave to the Moon (Revised)
by Ozlover3
Summary: Finn is attacked in the woods on the way home one night. Follow his journey as he discovers what truly happened and his horror as the monster slowly takes over his body. Threatened by new enemies never made known before, Finn must look past his heart to prepare for the biggest battle of his life.
1. Into the Woods

**Hi guys! I am back, as you can see. I am super excited to announce that I have finished the first chapter of the revised version of Slave to the Moon! I was really dissatisfied with the original. The writing sucked, was too short, etc. But I loved the concept so I decided to rewrite it. It will be different, I'll say that right now. Rachel will not be in the story for a bit, but don't worry I have a plan for her. Now enough of me, please read. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **-Ozlover3**

Chapter 1: Transformation

It was a dark night in Lima, the moon shone above, full and bright. Finn Hudson was doing his daily jog throughout the forest path. The tiny pebbles that made up the path glistened and gleamed in the white moon light and crunched under the weight of his sneakers. He jogged effortlessly through the forest, having memorized its map many years ago. The forest was just a few kilometers from his house so he often went there for some peace, to think, or to just forget the world for a while.

Finn took a brief look up and noticed how late it was; his mom will be worried. He checked his watch and saw it was 10:03, he widened his eyes in shock and started to rush home. He ran down the familiar path and got the strange feeling that he was being watched. He spun around, panting softly and was met with nothing but the peaceful buzzing sound of crickets and the shuffle of animals among the trees and bushes.

Finn turned back toward the path and continued his way home, this time speed walking. He tried to control his raging heart that wanted to rupture out of his chest. Try to calm his nerves settled in his stomach that wanted to crawl up his body and out his mouth.

A few moments went by with no activity so Finn relaxed again and continued his sprint home. Finn started to hum "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon when a shadow blurred past far ahead of him, creating a dark shadow. Finn immediately stopped and looked around for the shadowy figure. But, alas, it had disappeared.

Finn slowly walked forward, fear oozing out of every crunch of his shoes on the pebble path and his stiff posture shrinking him down to size. A owl sounded in the distance and made him jump. Finn bolted down the path; he could just make out the image of his small blue house in the distance. He held on to the hope that if he just got to his house, everything would be okay. The thought pushed him forward.

He heard pebbles rolling around and been kicked behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows but shrugged it off and continued walking. Wolf howls sounded in the distance only concreting Finn's uneasiness.

Finn continued to walk, constantly observing his surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary.

He heard loud, quick footsteps on the loose stone path behind him. He turned around and saw a beautiful and large grey wolf. It's fur highlighted the white radiance of the moon. It looked confident standing in the moonlight, as if that were its natural element. Like a pearl sitting pretty and proud upon an old lady's neck. "Hi boy, what brings you this close to town?" Finn asked the wolf. The wolf huffed in response. Finn swore he saw the wolf do a tiny shrug.

Finn continued walking, his house still a few kilometers away. After a few feet, he heard the light footsteps again. He turned around; the wolf was a few feet behind him. Just standing there, looking up at him with beautiful light blue eyes.

Finn started to walk again and he heard the footsteps get louder and...closer! Finn quickly turned around to see the wolf charging at him. He froze for a moment before his legs caught up with his brain and he took off running. His blood was pumping so loud he swore France could hear it. His adrenaline encouraged him to go faster; he could no longer feel his legs.

Finn felt a sudden wave of relief, his house was just up the hill. He could make it. He was about to take a step when he was pushed to the ground by something heavy. He felt something on his back and turned around to look. It was the wolf! She had her front paws on his back holding him down. Using all his strength he pushed her paws off him and turned over onto his back.

He backed away from her and struggled to get to his feet. She bared her teeth and growled at him. Each tooth even more frightening in the glow of the full moon. She stepped menacingly slow towards him, threatening him. Finn finally got to his feet and started running. Willing himself to make it inside his house. He could hear the wolf catching up behind him; he was so close. He could practically feel the doorknob in his hand, turning over to safety.

Just a few feet, Finn thought to himself. Finn continued running and smiled to himself as the door got closer and closer.

Just as he reached the doorknob and started to turn it, he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle.

"Ah!" Finn yelled out. He looked down to see the wolf running away and a huge bite mark on his ankle. "Fucking wolf! You bit me!" Finn yelled at her retreating figure.

The pain in his ankle became too much to bear and the world started to fade around him. He heard his mom calling his name as he blacked out and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Finn?! Finnegan Christopher Hudson, you answer me right now! This isn't funny, you're scaring me!"

Finn's eyes opened and saw his mother standing beside him, phone in hand.

"Yes, hello? My son is here laying on the ground and he seems to be hurt. We need-" His mom spoke into the phone to, he was assuming, the 911 emergency hotline. He quickly got up to stop her.

"Mom, no! I'm fine. See?" He quickly told her. She looked back at him as if he was crazy then hurried to embrace him, the phone forgotten in the grass. The distant sounds of the lady on the phone echoed through his ears.

Wait, how can I hear that?, Finn thought. He drowned out his mother and his ears picked up the sound of grass dancing in the wind. The soothing sound of animals chattering among themselves in the forest, the wind trying desperately to be heard by screaming like a banshee. He could hear the slow descent of the leaves falling. The sound of bees buzzing as they bustled to pollinate the last of the flowers before winter came.

Finn was utterly amazed. The true beauty of nature reeling him into silence.

He blinked back into reality when he realized his mother was talking. "That's great mom, but I should really get to school." Finn said before he rushed past her and into the house.

His mother looked at his retreating figure in confusion. "But it's Sunday!"

* * *

Finn was still puzzled about his sudden bat-like hearing. Where did it come from? Did something happen last night? All I remember was walking home, being "chased" by a wolf, it biting me, then nothing.

Then the sudden aroma of potatoes rose up and kissed his nose. Followed by a rich scent that drove him wild. Finn seemed to float down the stairs, his nose leading the way.

He rushed into the kitchen almost crashing into his mother.

"Whoa, Finn!" His mother shrieked in terror.

"Sorry mom. Just, what's that amazing smell?" Finn said while searching the room.

"Oh, that! I made meatloaf." His mother said dismissively.

Woah. Suddenly meatloaf smelled amazing. Like it came straight from heaven's kitchen. The scent tickled his nose, made his mouth drool and his stomach ravenous.

* * *

Finn had never eaten a meal faster. He shovelled the warm, moist meat into his mouth by the spoonfuls. He couldn't get enough of it, the meat just filled a hunger he didn't even know was there. He didn't stop until there was nothing left. The world appeared in slow motion, a blur; as he couldn't even make out the image of his mother anymore.

Finn looked back down to his plate and saw it was bare, almost naked. It saddened Finn, there should be food there not this bare, naked form exposed to the world. The only thing on the plate was a small crumb of meat drenched in sauce and spit.

A light buzzing was brought to Finn's ears, he looked over and saw a house fly heading straight for his meat crumb. Finn forced his eyes to blink as what he saw shocked him. He could see the fly in disgustingly perfect detail. Each hair on its body, each clear panel of its never-stilling eyes, ecah microscopic inch of its long tubular nose.

Ok, Finn thought, Ew. But seriously, what is happening to me? I can see better, smell better, hear better. All my senses have been heightened. This is too weird. I need some help.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in a review. Please give suggestions, comments, criticisms. I am totally open to them, I encourage them! Do you like the new direction? Would you like me to write in Finn's POV? Would you like me to introduce a new character next chapter?**

Until next time lovelies!

Ozlover3


	2. Explanations

**Hi guys! I am so happy the first chapter was so well received. I will most definitely be continuing this tory and probably on a regular basis. Maybe every week? I'll let you know when I do. Anyway, thank you Markimoo-Jacksepticeyefan12345 for the nice review. I agree, I like all the detail too and I will keep it coming. Thanks again, I'm a fan of Mark and Jack too. :)**

* * *

Finn looked up at the brick building before him. He hadn't been here since he was a little kid. Finn looked at the doors and slowly, unwillingly moved towards the double doors. Finn hated books, he preferred the internet. Reading was boring and took too long.

Reading was probably the only thing that could help him now. Oh, the irony!

Finn walked in, pulling up the hood on his jacket closer to his face, shielding his face from others' eyes. The place was huge. Finn stopped. Book shelves up to the ceiling, wall to wall at the back of the library. Finn's eyes widened. _This is going to take forever,_ Finn thought.

"Psst!"

Finn looked around him and saw no one. He continued walking towards the book shelves when he heard it again.

"PSST!"

Finn looked down and saw a small woman standing in front of him. She wore a long, thin pink dress over nude coloured stockings. A slanted pair of red glasses sat atop the tip of her nose. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, the colour already starting to grey.

"Do you need some help, dear? You look mighty lost." She asked him in a sickly sweet voice.

"You know what, I actually would love some help. I've never been here before." Finn says sheepishly.

"Oh believe me honey, it shows. Now what are you looking for? Action? Adventure?" The lady asks, intrigued.

"No, I honestly don't know what I'm looking for. Something weird has happened to me recently... I don't know how to describe it." Finn replied in a quiet voice.

"Oh, dear you should check the Supernatural Non-Fiction section. It's right over there." She says pointing to the right of her desk. "Just tell me one thing dear, did this "thing" happen around the full moon?" The lady asked mysteriously.

Finn looked shocked. "Why, yes it did." Finn asked slowly.

"I might be able to help. Try the lycanthropy subsection in the section I told you." The lady said knowingly.

Finn scrunched up his face in confusion. "Lycanthropy? What is that?"

"You'll see dear. Now get a move on, the library closes soon." The lady went back to her desk. Leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

Reading the hanging signs in the library, Finn spotted one that said "Supernatural". He took his time walking over there, thinking about the weird old librarian. _She looks so familiar, but I just can't remember where I've seen her._ Skimming through the section, he finally reached it. Lycanthropy. Opening the first book he saw, he began to read.

"Lycanthropy is a disease that causes the victim to transform into a were-creature and is generally contracted by being bitten by a pre-existing one. Werewolves-" Finn stopped reading. _Werewolves? That's impossible, I can't be a- But they don't exist. This is crazy._

"Werewolves are shape-shifting creatures with unusual speed, strength, reflexes, and senses." Finn stopped again. _Senses? Like smell?_ Finn flashed back to the smell of his mother's cooking. _And sight?_ Finn flashed back to the gruesome detail of the house fly he saw. _Woah, this is just a coincidence. There has to be a logical explanation._

 _"_ Though the full moon was originally only one of many possible causes of lycanthropy, it was the one that stuck in the public's mind. Today, many people still associate the moon with werewolves and madness."

 _Oh my god. This can't be true._

 _I'm a monster._

After that thought Finn dashed out of the library, taking the book with him. He could hear the librarian yelling after him, but he didn't care. Finn ran until he couldn't run anymore. He took a deep breath and found himself in the woods behind his house. Back where it all started.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. I love reading them. I am so sorry this is soooo late. It's been in my Doc Manager have finished for months. But here it is, hope you like it.

Ozlover3


End file.
